Benutzer Diskussion:HideAndSeek
Hi, Game of Thrones Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Datei:RenlyBaratheonSeason2Promo1.jpg. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- MtaÄ (Diskussion) 14:56, 9. Apr. 2012 Hi, ich habe gesehen, dass du vorrangig die Seite "Renly Baratheon" bearbeitest. Da ein Kommentar darum gebeten hat, das Zitat am Anfang zu alignen, hab ich das gemacht, aber dabei ist die Tabellen-Codierung unter Renlys Bild durcheinander geraten, eher gesagt, nach oben gerutscht. Wie auch immer das passiert ist, da ich lediglich aus dem Zitat-align "left" statt "center" gemacht habe. Ich kann es auch nicht reparieren, da ich aus der Codierung nicht schlau werde. Ich hab sozusagen keinen blassen Schimmer, wie du das hinbekommen hast. Tut mir sehr leid. Ich hoffe, du kannst das in Ordnung bringen. Sorry. -- blOOdyLee 10:22, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Tag ich wollte dir ein großes Lob für deine Arbeit an der Renly Baratheon Seite aussprechen,nur hätte ich da einen kleinen Verbesserungsvorschlag. Da Renly ja am Ende seines Lebens mehr als nur Lord über Sturmkap war,wollte ich dich fragen,ob du das gelb nicht einfach in grün,und den kleinen Hirsch unten in der Box,nicht durch seinen goldenen Hirsch auf grünen Hintergrund ersetzen willst. Wäre passender. Gelb und der gekrönte Hirsch passt aktuell eigentlich nur noch zu Robert. LG Romanow122 Charaktervorlage Hallo HideAndSeek, erstmal wollte ich meine Bewunderung für deine Beabeitung der Seiten von Renly und Viserys hinterlassen. Finde ich echt Klasse. :) Dann habe ich noch eine Frage an dich: Momentan bearbeite und erstell ich verschiedene Vorlagen, um die Arbeit an der Wikia zu erleichtern und das Aussehen zu verbessern. Hier der Forumsbeitrag dazu. Deine selbsterstellten Charaktervorlagen finde ich besonders schön. Meine Frage also: Hättest du Interesse Vorlagen für jedes Haus (inkl. z.B. der Nachtwache) mit entsprechendem Wappen anzulegen? Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass es viel Arbeit in Anspruch nimmt, aber ich bin nicht ansatzweise so gut mit der Programmierung und muss die Vorlagen langwierig zusammenbasteln. Es wäre auch toll, wenn alle die Möglichkeit hätten auf deine schönen Vorlagen zurückzugreifen. Bezeichnen könntest du sie ja z.B. als "Vorlage:Charakter Baratheon" etc. Wobei die Baratheons ja inzwischen drei Vorlagen bräuchten. ^^" Außerdem wollte ich noch vorschlagen die Tabelle um den Punkt "Titel" zu erweitern, womit ich den offiziellen Titel meine und nicht die Beinamen. Sowas wie "Hand des Königs", "Lord von ...". Ich glaube bei Renly hast du das schon gemacht. Das ist nur ein Vorschlag, aber es würde bestimmt alle hier freuen, wenn du dich dazu erweichen könntest. :D Sorry, dass ich dich so zutexte. Ich wünsche dir ein schönes Wochenende. LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee 10:24, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Kannst du damit etwas anfangen? http://s7.directupload.net/file/d/2930/abz7pvxi_png.htm Sieht gut aus! ^^ Ich habe Renlys Handlung in Staffel 2,mal beendet hoffe du bist damit einverstanden. Viele Dank, wo wir gerade dabei sind. Ich plane hier "mein" Artikel zu schreiben. Und zwar werde ich den Eintrag zu meinen fav. Char. Joffrey Baratheon adoptieren,und ihn zu so etwas wie deinen Renly-Eintrag machen. ^^ Nur habe ich da ein kleines Problem. Dein Eintrag ist mit einer der besten in diesen jungen wiki,da es wirklich ein Genuss ist ihn anzuschauen. Ich habe bereits versucht so etwas ähnliches zu machen,was jedoch immer in totalen Chaos endete. Könntest du für Joffrey so eine Info-Box wie Renly anfertigen,eben nur in orange,mit seinen Banner (was ich ja im Baratheon-Thread angefügt habe) unten,da wo bei dir Renly´s Hirsch ist? Um den Inhalt und die restlichen Bilder kümmere ich mich. Wäre wirklich nett und würde mich sehr freuen. LG Romanow122 So,ich bin mit der Joffrey Baratheon-Seite bis zur nächsten Folge fertig würdest du jetzt meine Info-Box aufwerten worum ich dich gebeten habe? :) Danke sieht gut aus,könntest du die Info-Box noch gelb machen? Danke sieht genial aus! *__* Weißt du noch wie man ein Zitat oben einbaut? Also,so wie du bei Renly. Danke! Hast du die Bilder,alle auf dir rechte Seite geschoben? Ich fand eigentlich die rechts-links Kombination sehr hübsch. Und könntest du für die Infobox die Farbe in ein knalliges Orange ändern? Und das Zitat wäre: "Der König kann tun was er will!" König Joffrey Baratheon zu Tyrion Lannister Folge: Der Garten der Knochen Was ist denn mit der Joffrey-Seite los,ich habe nur etwas kleines korrigiert und jetzt sieht sie schrecklich aus. Danke,wäre es möglich das du auch wie bei Viserys und Renly die einzelnen Bezeichnungen in der Info Box wie: Familie:,Zugehörigkeit:..... orange machst? Danke! Ich meine alles in orange,was in deiner Infobox grün ist! ^^ Also,wenn du mich so fragst hätte ich gerne diese Farbe: #CD950C und ich hätte diesen Bereich wie du bei Renly gerne auch in #CD950C Farbe: http://s1.directupload.net/file/d/2931/fe5vkqm9_png.htm Hast du Lust auf eine Partnerarbeit mit uns beiden bei Stannis? Ich glaube Joffrey,Renly und Viserys sind zur Zeit die besten Seiten hier im wikia,da könnten wir uns doch einmal zusammentun? Romanow122 17:40, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Staffelauftritte Hey HideAndSeek, wollte dich nur darauf aufmerksam machen, dass ich Vorlagen für die Staffelauftritte gebastelt habe, die du gerne bei deinen Charakterbearbeitungen einbinden kannst. Untere "Weitere Vorlagen" kannst du sie im Suchfeld als Staffel 1 Erscheinen und Staffel 2 Erscheinen finden. In die zutreffenden Kästchen einfach "yes" eintragen. :) LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee 19:00, 30. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ups, hab mich verguckt... verzeih die Störung. Hab den alten Post gelöscht. Du könntest Renly und Viserys den Kategorien Charaktere der 1. Staffel und Charaktere der 2. Staffel zuordnen. Außerdem noch der Kategorie Status: Verstorben. LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee 21:42, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Lennister Hallöchen, ich wollte dich nur darauf aufmerksam machen, dass wir heute alle Lannisters zu Lennister umgezogen haben und versuchen werden das innerhalb der Artikel auch umzusetzen. Die Kategorie ist auch zu Haus Lennister umgezogen. Es wäre lieb, wenn du das für deine Artikel berücksichtigen würdest und es gegebenenfalls änderst. Vielen Dank. :) LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee 11:41, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hey, würde es dir was ausmachen, in dem Joffrey-Artikel das Lannister zu Lennister zu ändern und "Haus Lannister" aus den Kategorien zu entfernen? Wenn ich das mache, würde ich beim Abspeichern automatisch den HTML-Code kaputt machen. Ich verstehe nicht warum. Könntest du mir das erklären, damit ich es in Zukunft vermeiden kann? Danke im Voraus. LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee 14:43, 11. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Übersetzungen Hey, hab gerade mal deinen neuen Artikel angeschaut und find's toll, wie schnell der wächst. Wollte dir deshalb auch gleich ein paar Übersetzungen sagen, damit du das nicht später alles noch mal überarbeiten musst. In der Kriegsparteien-Übersicht sind mir aufgefallen: *Greatjon Umber = Großjon Umber *Haus Lannister = Haus Lennister (schon witzig, weil es sonst überall stimmt ^^) *Mace Tyrell = Maes Tyrell *Seaworth = Seewert Außerdem kannst du die restlichen Leute doch ruhig alle verlinken. Die Artikel kommen ja auf jeden Fall noch nach. Cycheart hat z.B. gerade Rickard Karstark hinzugefügt. :) LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee 14:47, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Danke schön. HideAndSeek 14:52, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) So, ich hab die Könige für dich nachgeschaut. :) *The King on the Iron Throne = Der König auf dem Eisernen Thron *The King in Highgarden = Der König in Rosengarten *The King in the Narrow Sea = Der König in der Meerenge (da wäre ich nie drauf gekommen -.-") *The King in the North = Der König des Nordens *The King of the Iron Islands = Der König der Eiseninseln LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee 21:48, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Vielen dank. HideAndSeek 11:30, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Yo, hier kommt auch schon die Übersetzung. ^^ *The Queen Across the Sea = Die Königin jenseits des Meeres *The Brotherhood Without Banners = Die Bruderschaft ohne Banner oder einfach nur Bruderschaft ohne Banner LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee 18:26, 13. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallo, könntest du bitte nochmal den Joffrey Baratheon - Beitrag richten? Ich musste noch etwas in der Tabelle bearbeiten. Vielen Dank! LG Romanow122 Romanow122 00:58, 15. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Pilotepisode Hey, lang nicht mehr gesehen. Wollte mich nur eben bedanken, dass du den Pilot erstellt hast. :) LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee (Diskussion) 20:03, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Oberer Balken Huhu, in dem Balken da oben (wie man das auch nennen mag) ist unter Episoden, Staffel 2, die 3. Folge falsch benannt. Es heißt nicht "tod" sondern "tot". Kannst du das ändern? :D lg Findu Findusuli (Diskussion) 12:30, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Wird gemacht. HideAndSeek (Diskussion) 12:33, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC)